bitethebulletfandomcom-20200213-history
Bite the Bullet Explanation
'Concept' Bite the Bullet is a shooter/platformer that features crafting, RPG, and upgrade systems all based on eating. It is for 1 or 2 players and has a sci-fi setting. The game is intended to make players feel powerful/destructive and incentivize them to eat enemies through the use of a Zombro mode, where the player is a stronger, indestructible berserker. ''' '''There is a strong emphasis on eating and humor in the game. 'Plot' After widespread radiation caused food shortages, the majority of mankind abandoned Earth. Those that stayed behind adapted by implanting themselves with genetic implants that allowed them to consume any material, living or non-living. This new diet, and the Earth’s harsh conditions, caused them to mutate into strange, ghoul-like creatures. Mankind has since spread out among the stars. Corporation DarwinCorp is collecting the genetic material from each new organism that humanity encounters, ostensibly to protect against extinction, since endangered species could simply be cloned. This repository of data is known as the Compendium. However (and hidden from public knowledge), they actually use this information to create and refine super-viruses capable of destroying any living organism. The corporation can then sell these viruses to private military groups or to other hostile species. However, the ghouls on Earth resist DarwinCorp’s Compendium program, and attack and fight off DarwinCorp emissaries. Also, the ghouls continue to design and create new forms of life, as animals on Earth adapt to the new conditions, and merge with the biological implants that the ghouls create. Up against a wall, DarwinCorp brings in Chewie, a mercenary that has helped them in the past to get samples of “involuntary” specimens. Unbeknownst to DarwinCorp is that Chewie is actually half human, half ghoul, and is able to acquire this genetic material by eating the targets. DarwinCorp sends Chewie to Earth seeking several high-profile samples (the bosses of the game). At the end, Chewie finds out the real reason that the corporation is collecting genetic material, and is aghast that they plan to wipe out the Ghouls, since they have been a constant thorn in their side. Fortunately, Chewie is able to steal this data from the Compendium. He returns to Earth and seeks the help of the ghouls in creating a super megazord creature, which he then uses to attack the DarwinCorp headquarters. DarwinCorp counters with a super-organism grafted together from all of the specimens they have collected from across the galaxy. 'NPCs' There are several NPCs found in levels that can give the player side quests. These quests unlock specific crafting elements needed for the various guns. Several of these NPCs resemble the janitor, as part of a janitor/engineer brotherhood (the Nurse Joy Effect). Another option is the Goo Behemoth with top hat. There can also be recolored version of any enemy. 'Quests' Quests in BTB are used to provide the player with side/optional objectives. They may reward him with rare crafting ingredients, unlocking a hidden area, or a large amount of genetic material (used for upgrading his skill tree). The player can get quests from the Hub world or special NPCs within levels. 'Sample Dialogue: Heyward's Dentures' quest unlocks the special item necessary for the shotgun. It becomes available after beating level 1. Speaking with Othrys reveals a new dialogue option - “New Gear”. It introduces the concepts of the crafting quests to the player. Chewie: Othrys, do you know where I can find something more...powerful? Othrys: Power, eh? Feeling a bit down, huh? A bit low? Chewie: Well, maybe on ammo… Othrys: Son, I understand. Many a day I feel like giving up. I mean, what’s a washed-up, overweight tentacle-bag like me got to live for? Chewie: Umm… Othrys: On those days, I just remember, deep down in all of us is a hunger. A hunger from a higher level. From another time. From deep in… Chewie: I just need some new guns man. Othrys: Oh! Oh, well, of course. Forget all that other stuff I mentioned. Guns, huh? That’s easy. We could craft some on the old Goretech. I’ve got some schematics, just missing some key materials. ''' '''Chewie: Great! Where can I start? Othrys: How about a shotgun, eh? That one’s easy. All we need is Heyward’s Dentures. Chewie: Who is Heyward? Othrys: Old-timer janitor. Brilliant, in his prime. Could clean a starscraper in an afternoon, by ‘imself. ''' '''Chewie: What happened? Othrys: One day he just snapped. Broke the janitor code. Chewie: Broke “janitor code?” What did he do, forget to refill the toilet paper? Othrys: Ate his boss. Chewie: Oh… Othrys: Disgraced, he was sent to Earth to die. But, embarrassingly, he has managed to survive. His dentures though, they have exactly the minerals I need for the smooth action on the shotgun. You’ll be doing us both a favor if you take him out. is now available and Heyward’s Room is added to the random pool of teleporter destinations in Level 2. When meeting Heyward in the level: Chewie: I’m looking for a great janitor. Heyward: Janitoring does not make one great. Chewie: Agreed. Heyward: *sigh* I thought that exchange would go different. Why are you here? Chewie: I’m here to convince you about the benefits of a liquid diet, because I’m leaving with your teeth. Heyward: You know, you eat one or five of your bosses and they just don’t let you live it down, do they? Alright youngster, come get a bite before you get bit! defeating and eating him: Heyward: Heh...they should have done this a long time ago...devourment is so much more fitting than banishment, for my crimes… eats him. Upon returning to Othrys: Othrys: Hey there! Those are the dentures, aren’t they? Nice work son! He didn’t give you too much trouble, did he? Chewie: Just indigestion. Othrys: No matter, son. Let’s get to work on your new gear. animation plays Othrys: Ready to rock! A shiny new death-dealer, all for you. Now listen, there’s others like me out there, a sort of, brotherhood, if you will, of the custodial arts. You need more ordnance, you just come back, I can point you to others that can help. 'Sample Dialogue: Vora' exchange Vora: Ah yes, my 12 o’ clock is here. Chewie: Sorry that lunchtime was the earliest I could make it. Vora: No trouble. I never eat. Chewie: !? Vora: The average human spends 32,000 hours eating over the course of their lifetime. What a loss in productivity. Chewie: Well if there’s one thing I know about you, Vora, it’s that you ain’t average. What’s the job this time? Vora: I’m embarrassed to admit that we have yet another planet full of “involuntary” species. Chewie: No interest in the Compendium? Vora: None. You could say they have a hostile disinterest in DarwinCorp and its initiatives. ''' '''Chewie: Hard to understand why all these life forms keep resisting scientific progress. Vora: Indeed. Our research does have an element of, *inevitability* that some cultures fail to grasp. No matter. They can either climb aboard or be crushed beneath. Chewie: Any specific target? Vora: Targets, actually. We require the genetic material of eight different organisms for the Compendium. The ghouls on Earth, however, are fully unwilling to allow us access to them. In fact, they have become aggressive in their… DarwinCorp AI: Warning. Argentum Rail System is under attack. Vora: How appropriate. It seems the ghouls are assaulting the local bullet train. I’d advise you to start there. time you come back, Vora has something to say about the current boss/level you are on 'Level 1' Vora: Our scanners have detected a vulture/tank hybrid. What a stunning entry this will be for the Compendium. 'Level 2' Vora: “Life, although it may only be an accumulation of anguish, is dear to me, and I will defend it.” What rubbish. Good luck. ' 'Level 3 Vora: You’re headed to the canyon next? It used to be a vast ocean, teeming with life. Now...I shudder to think of what we have lost, for the Compendium, and the future. 'Level 4' Time to visit an old friend at the hospital, eh? 'Level 5' It’s strange, our scanners pick up similar signals at the BioLab and when you enter the office. Hmmmm. They must need some questionable motivation. 'Level 6' Ah the Megawood. A super-forest, a grand organism. Such beauty. Such profit. 'Level 7' Our scanners cannot penetrate that deeply, but I can only imagine what sort of being lurks in those depths. 'Level 8' The ghoul’s last resort no doubt resides in those subterranean halls. Don’t you think it’s fitting? A being that has never seen the sun will soon have its DNA spread across the stars. The beauty of the Compendium never ceases to amaze me.